Guardian
by writerofallfiction
Summary: Heather is a Guardian, sworn to protect humans against the supernatural. In comes Bella Swan, she changes everything for Heather. What happens for when Heather knows Bella and Edward are destined to be together? Will she stick by her code and forbid it? Or will she stand with them and fight? Read and find out! Canon couples. Please give this a chance! Thank you!


**The Guardian: Part 1**

The weather is, as always, terrible. The rain is unusually drizzly today, it made everything even more terrible. But the weather isn't the worst part of my day, the worst part is the undeniable fact that it is my birthday. And my family are coming down to celebrate. The group, to who I am related, are coming down to celebrate my birth. It's the worst thing that could ever happen to me, being in the same room as my family isn't something to look forward to, it always leads to an argument that would, again, separate us for another hundred years or so. Last time, my Father brought up the event of my third eldest brother's wedding, and how he caught his (now former) wife with another man. That resulted in a huge fight, which ended up with my Father's head stuck in a tree trunk. We didn't speak to one and other for about twelve years or so. Even after that, it was rather awkward.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jessica Stanley introducing the new girl.

"Hello everybody!" she said smiling as she placed her tray onto the table and sat opposite me, the new girl sat besides me.

"This is Isabella Swan but she prefers Bella, she's new here," she said as Mike Newton joined us. How could I tell? Her eyes smouldered a little, as well as her heartbeat going up. Her attention then turned to me, she frowned.

"What's wrong with you? You look annoyed," she said, I knew by the tone of her voice she wouldn't let it go.

I might as well tell her, because I knew she wouldn't meet my family, as they'd be here for the night and then leave. I sighed.

"My family are coming down for a brief vis-" before I could finish she cut me off.

"Your family? Don't they live with you?" she asked, prying into my personal life.

I hesitated. "No...but I can manage on my own."

"But why do you look annoyed? Don't you get along with them?"

"I do, but we don't talk much. Anyway it doesn't matter, they'll be gone within a couple of hours."

Jess dropped the subject and continued on with introducing everybody. The new girl, Bella, looked around like a curious child taking in their surroundings for the first time. Her eyes suddenly stopped, on the Cullen's.

"Who are they?" she asked, unable to hold back the question.

"They are the Cullen's. The small black spiky haired one is Alice, the big burly guy is Emmett and the bronze haired one is Edward, those three are the Cullen's. They were adopted by Mr and Mrs Cullen, the other two, Rosalie and Jasper are some kind of relation to Mrs Cullen," I explained.

"Oh, they're all so...beautiful," she commented.

"Oh yes they are!" Jess butted in, I rolled my eyes, I knew she'd hear that one. "But don't waste your time they're all together, except for Edward but none of us are good enough for him."

I internally smiled, I remember the countless times she'd attempted to ask him out. But it was always a constant no.

"It's not illegal or anything, their not blood related."

Before Jess could reply the bell went off, I stood up and Bella followed. She looked up at me.

"Wow your tall," she said quietly.

I flashed a smile. "Six foot one. What is your next class?"

"Biology II."

"I have that too," I said as we began walking towards the class.

We arrived at the class, I noticed that Bella would have to sit with Edward, good luck trying to talk to that guy, he isn't much fun. I walked to my seat and sat down, I watched Edward's reaction to her. And I wasn't pleased with it, you see the Cullen's are vampires and I am a Guardian of some sorts. And my job is to protect humanity from them and any other supernatural threats, and if there is any sign of a threat then I have to eliminate that threat. This just might mean that I may have to kill Edward Cullen.

That's one hell of a thought isn't it?

I watched as his slender frame became frigid, he looked ready to attack. And I was ready to apprehend him if he did, I am stronger than a vampire and a lot faster. He stood no chance against me. I sat, ready and poised, all throughout the lesson. But surprisingly he did not attack, and once the bell went he shot out of the door like a lighting bolt. I frowned to myself, what just happened here? Bella started to collect her books, she looked pretty confused so I decided to help her out.

"Where's your next class?" I asked her, she jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Gym," she said gathering her books up.

"Good, I have that too."

* * *

Gym was uneventful, except for Bella falling down everywhere. I found out she is rather clumsy for a human, I however was unfortunately paired with a girl called Charlotte. She fancied me, _badly_, I have dabbled with many women over the years but I was far from interested in this girl. I was never mean about it, all I did was turn her down politely. And then run away, in case she cornered me again.

After gym I walked over towards my car, for when I noticed Bella having trouble with her truck. I sighed, I went over to see what the problem was. I knocked on her window, she jumped again and opened the window.

"My car won't start," she said, annoyed.

"Let me have a look," I said walking over to her engine. I opened the bonnet, I peered inside. I looked around the engine and found the problem. "Your battery needs changing."

She frowned. "But I only got it yesterday, it was fine this morning."

"Well anything could happen within a short amount of time."

She frowned.

"Come on, I'll take you home," I said leading her to my car.

"But what about your family? Aren't they going to be waiting?" she asked as we both got into the car.

"They can wait," I said as I started the engine and drove off.

* * *

The drive was some what silent, but I could tell that Bella wanted to ask me something. I sighed.

"What is it?" I asked her, unable to cope with her unwilling silence.

She hesitated. "Why don't you want to see your family? Don't you like them?"

I sighed and rubbed my left eye before answering. "It's not that I hate them, it's just that we don't exactly get along. My family...are just a little strange."

She frowned, I knew her mind was processing this information and saving it for a later date. I pulled up in her driveway.

"Thanks for the ride, I guess I'll have to get my Dad to bring me to school tomorrow," she said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"No, I'll drive you in the morning and I'll fix your car during lunch break," I said as she got out of my car.

"Thanks," she said closing the door. I nodded and drove off.

* * *

I had parked my car at the side of the road a few minutes away from Bella's. I knew I was stalling, I knew I was buying time even though I could not avoid what was to come. I had to, at some point, face my family again. Even if I did not want to. I sat here in my car for a while longer, I just didn't want to go home, my family were just waiting there. Waiting to question me on everything, the 'human world' as they call it, they've retreated away from joining the human world, only going out there if needed. I sat there longer than intended for when I noticed something suspicious in the woods, I opened the glove compartment and took out my gun, I put it at the back of my trousers and got out of my car. I shut the door and headed on, hesitatingly, to the woods. I scanned the area carefully as I made my way closer towards the area, I listened out for anything suspicious. As I got closer I noticed something move, I reached for my gun, but before I could get it I was thrown to the ground. Something grabbed my leg, I grunted out in pain as I was dragged along the forest floor. I looked up to see what or who was dragging me, the thing that was dragging me was indeed a giant werewolf. Not the La Push kind, but the nasty kind. These were the kind of werewolves that you didn't want to meet, they were covered with a layer of very thin hair, almost hairless, they have big jagged teeth and poisonous saliva. Oh, and really bad breath.

"Get off me you bastard!" I shouted trying to break free, the only way to kill these things is to cut their heads off. And I haven't exactly got a knife on me at the moment. I grabbed onto a nearby tree trunk, the thing kept yanking at my leg while I grunted in more pain. I let go unable to deal with the pain anymore, the thing dragged me into the centre of the woods. It let my leg go, but immediately after I was thrown up against a tree trunk, a large hand wrapped around my neck while two others tied me to the trunk. The hand pulled away and it stood back.

There stood Horatio, he was tall, his short brown hair sat neatly on his head. His face was blank, his round face showing no signs of emotion.

"Hello Heather, how nice to see you after _all_ of these years," he said, his voice smooth again no emotion. "I do apologise for the mutts aggressive handling of you."

I growled. "Thanks for the thought."

"Now, now. No need to be rude Heather," he said stepping closer. "Now, I do have some business to discuss with you."

I said nothing.

"We have been watching you, and of course we have detected something that has caused _him_ some concern."

I head shot up, what did _he_ want with me? What had I got to do with this event?

"What does _he_ want from me?" I asked, I wanted some information.

Horatio smiled, I felt shiver up my spine. Not a good one.

"The Master would like to bestow a mission onto you," he said stepping closer.

My eyes widened. "What mission?"

"You see, the small human girl, Isabella Swan and that Edward Cullen, are somehow destined to be together."

I gasped, how could that happen? He is a vampire and she is human! It was evident from his reaction to her today, that he will surely kill her in the end! And then I would have to kill him!

"What has this got to do with me?"

"He wants you to kill Edward Cullen," my eyes widened further. He wanted me to kill him?!

"Why him?"

"If a fellow immortal falls for a mere mortal, then it is a vast betrayal amongst our kind," he said, again stepping closer.

I shook my head, this changes everything. I had no idea what to feel, had no idea what to think about this. A vampire falling in love with a human? That's just absurd! He stepped closer, until his face was right in front of mine.

His voice was low and menacing. "If you don't, I will the Cullen's and the Swan girl. Along with your family," before I could react his lips crashed into mine. His hands ripped the rope away as he grabbed my legs, his tongue crashed into my mouth. His hands cupped my face gently, with his thumb rubbing my cheek. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine, he smiled, for the first time, gently.

"I have wanted to do that for centuries," he said quietly. "Just don't tell _him_, he'll have my head."

I didn't say a word, I didn't know what to say, how long has he felt like this? And way to go and add more complications to the situation.

"Just do the mission, and no one will be harmed," he said, suddenly disappearing.

* * *

**Authors note: There's the first chapter, don't worry the next chapter will be continuing on the same day and the next for when she has to pick up Bella. **

**If you have any questions at all don't hesitate to ask!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Angharad. **


End file.
